


Novato

by Endora89



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Multi, Policíaco, Suspense, Uiniverso Alterno
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-29 00:10:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21145520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endora89/pseuds/Endora89
Summary: Apenas llevo siete meses en homicidios, soy un detective investigador y recién pedí mi traslado a esa área. Soy un novato que apenas hace año y medio dejó de patrullar las calles.





	Novato

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Esto es un fanfiction, nada de lo relatado es real. Hago esto sin fines de lucro y como fan de la banda Depeche Mode.

**Novato**

Sentí el líquido caliente y rancio llegar a mi garganta y la urgencia de expulsarlo me llevó a abandonar la habitación y coger un cubo de basura que estaba en el pasillo ahí arroje todo el contenido que aprisionaba en mi boca cerrada, las arcadas me producían un escozor en la garganta.

Sentí una mano frotar mi espina dorsal con cautela en un intento de consuelo.

Apenas llevo siete meses en homicidios, soy un detective investigador y recién pedí mi traslado a esa área. Soy un novato que apenas hace año y medio dejó de patrullar las calles. En mi primer año como detective sólo investigue casos de operaciones fraudulentas, no me había tocado ver a una persona muerta, no como ahora la había visto, tendida en la cama del forense con las heridas de la autopsia aún frescas.

Mi primer caso después de pasar todos estos meses detrás de un escritorio revisando los casos resueltos y no resueltos. Es la primera vez que me mandan a campo a investigar y terminó vaciando mi estómago en el pasillo del semefo.

Una mujer joven fue reportada muerta en un callejón lateral a un club nocturno. Todo indicaba que era una trabajadora del lugar. Ropa reveladora, zapatos de plataforma y en su bolso encontramos más de doscientos dólares en billetes de pequeña denominación y una cantidad de cocaína y LCD que nos hicieron sospechar que vendía la mercancía.

El dueño del lugar Roberth Jonson nos confirmó que se trataba de una empleada suya de nombre Bonnie Robinson apodada “Star” en el lugar.

A decir verdad el cadáver tenía el rostro destrozado y no encontramos ninguna identificación en su bolsa. La chica era caucásica y pelirroja, era lo único que sabíamos.

El cadáver había sido llevado a la morgue y el médico forense nos había indicado que no sólo le habían destrozado el rostro, sino además, le habían deshecho las huellas digitales con ácido y no le habían dejado pieza dental alguna.

Nadie había ido a reclamar el cuerpo y por lo que nos dijo el dueño del club la chica no tenía familia, se supone que ellos iban a pagar una tumba como un acto de compañerismo. Y ya que todo indicaba que había sido víctima de unos traficantes, quizá al quedarse con dinero, al negarse a seguir vendiendo o simplemente era amante de alguno y las cosas se salieron de control. Sea como fuese la historia todo indicaba que había sido un acto de venganza.

En el club nos dieron su dirección, un edificio viejo en una mala parte de la ciudad, habíamos ido ahí esta mañana. La dueña es ya de edad y dice que les renta todas las habitaciones a las chicas de ese club, al parecer una de ellas es la que se encarga de llevarle el dinero, por su descripción de tez oscura y rasgos mestizos de una persona de color y una blanca o mulato, como se les llama debe ser la “mano derecha” del dueño del club quien se identificó como Lakesha Parker. Según nos dijo se cuidan entre todas y viviendo en el mismo edificio es más fácil.

También dijo que Bonnie o Star, había dejado de trabajar y se había ido a Italia, pero no le había ido como ella esperaba y había vuelto, dijo que ellos la habían aceptado de nuevo, que Lakesha le pagó dos meses de renta como _apoyo moral _ y esa iba a ser la primera noche que trabajaría de nuevo en el lugar y que no sabía nada de las drogas… por supuesto.

Todo parecía indicar que la chica estaba sola y que simplemente había caído en una mala red de drogas y trabajo.

Esa tarde acudimos a la morgue por mero protocolo ya que el caso parecía estar resuelto. Pero cuando llegamos y vi el cadáver desnudo y lleno de cicatrices además de la desfiguración de su rostro no pude con el sentimiento que me invadió de profundo dolor por la víctima y un profundo desprecio hacia el o los culpables, quienes no habían dejado rastro o testigo alguno. Sólo sentí el contenido de mi estómago agitarse y precipitarse hacia mi boca.

Vaya pésimo inicio en mi trabajo.

“¿Ya pasó Mart?” pregunta mi compañero.

“Sí Charlie… Lo siento” digo apenado y aún aferrado al cubo de basura.

“No te disculpes por ser humano, sólo trata de controlarte más, sé que es tu primer caso directo, pero debes controlar tus emociones y mantener todos tus sentidos en el caso ¿vale?”

“Vale… -escuche la puerta abrirse y unos pasos detrás de Charlie.”

“¿Todo bien?”

“Si Fletcher” dijo Charlie y sentí que se ponía de pie, hice lo mismo.

“Iré a usar el sanitario, y me llevaré esto… -anuncie y me fui a asear.”

Me sentí un tonto, pero Charlie fue muy comprensivo. Hace apenas una semana que soy oficialmente su compañero y quería impresionarlo con mis habilidades… y termino así.

Me mojo la cara con el agua del lavabo y me froto con frustración y vergüenza la cara, casi en un arranque frenético. Vacío el contenido del cubo en el baño y después de lavarme las manos de nuevo y secarme la cara salgo del baño.

Al llegar al pasillo de nuevo Charlie y Fletcher están en las sillas laterales esperándome. Son muy amables, eso no hace más que abochornarme aún más.

“Bien, ahora que has vuelto tenemos que volver a entrar a escuchar el parte médico” me informo Charlie levantándose frente a mí. Fletcher hizo lo mismo y caminando hacia la puerta y abriéndola nos indicó que entráramos, yo asentí y aferre lo que quedaba de mi buen juicio para no sucumbir ante mis emociones de nuevo.

Entramos, y delante de mí la vi de nuevo sobre la mesa de operaciones iluminada por la lámpara baja de luz blanca. Pero esta vez puse mi mente fría y serene mis pensamientos.

Escuche los pasos de Fletch por detrás mío, camino hasta posicionarse junto a la víctima y cogió su tabla con sus anotaciones.

“Caso 402, presunta Bonnie Robinson” comenzó a hablar Fletcher con voz calma y neutral “Presenta heridas de asfixia y contusión en el cráneo. La asfixia fue hecha con un objeto que tomando en cuenta las marcas se trata de un cable de uso común. No hay huellas o cabellos además de los de la víctima, los moratones fueron hechos por un objeto puntiagudo, quizá un tubo o una pieza de metal como un bastón. Las heridas infligidas en el rostro fueron hechas con un objeto de metal, que probablemente fue también el que le causó la contusión en el cráneo, posiblemente una llave de fontanería, todas las piezas dentales fueron retiradas, ninguna fue encontrada y no hay heridas defensivas. Las huellas fueron borradas con ácido. No se encontró rastro de ninguna sustancia en su sangre.” termino de hablar y nos miró detrás de sus gafas de montura negra.

“Bien… hay cosas muy extrañas aquí. Todo parece indicar que fue un acto de venganza por parte de algún traficante o vendedor. Un ajuste de cuentas o algo de índole romántica… pero hay algo que no encaja. Si fue un acto de venganza el desfigurarle el rostro ¿Por qué quitarle todas las piezas dentales y borrarle las huellas digitales? ¿Para qué tomarse tantas molestias en eso si van a ir a arrojar el cadáver al lado de donde trabaja? No encaja en ninguna de las razones que podría tener un traficante furioso o un amante despechado.” Charlie se puso los dedos alrededor de la barbilla de forma pensativa, a decir verdad tenía toda la razón. No encajaba.

“¿No crees que haya sido por venganza?” repuso Fletcher acomodándose las gafas con su dedo índice.

“No… Si hubiera sido por venganza no hubiesen dejado las drogas. Además de que, si hubiesen querido que no la identificamos al llevarse su identificación y destrozarle el rostro, sacarle todas las piezas dentales y borrarle las huellas ¿Qué sentido tiene dejarla en el club donde empezaría a trabajar y donde todos los que laboran ahí la conocían?” comenzó a caminar en círculos mientras Fletcher y yo lo observábamos con interés en sus cavilaciones “Ahora que si el motivo hubiese sido el asesinato por un amante despechado se comprendería el por qué la dejó en un lugar donde sabía que sería encontrada, ya que en su frenesí pudo pensar aun en que alguien que la conociera le diera una digna sepultura, la febrilidad amor-odio está presente en muchos casos. Pero no tiene sentido la extracción de sus dientes ni el que sus huellas fuesen borradas. Aquí estaría normal el hecho de que el dinero y las drogas estuviesen aún en su bolso, y la identificación puede que se la hubiera llevado como un _recuerdo”_ un macabro recuerdo, pensé “Pero… no tiene sentido. Simplemente es todo tan _dado a dos razones probables_ que no tiene sentido.”

Fletcher asintió al igual que yo. Eso no tenía sentido. Mucho esfuerzo, tanto en desaparecer su identidad, como en darle una al dejarla en un lugar donde era conocida. Había algo jodidamente turbio en todo el asunto.

“Hay otra cosa” dijo Fletcher “Mencionaron que ella era pelirroja natural, pero la víctima se teñía el cabello, grandes restos de tinte cayeron al lavar el cuerpo.”

“Bien, muchas suelen mentir en cuanto a eso” dijo Charlie “Y sin ninguna foto de ella, no hay forma de saber la verdad.”

“Fotos… ” dije y voltearon a verme “No hay una sola foto de ella. Eso es muy extraño. La identificación como dijiste, pudo ser sustraída por un amante que quiso conservar algo de ella, o por algún miembro de una organización delictiva quien sabe por qué propósito. Pero lo verdaderamente extraño aquí” gire mi cabeza hacia la cama del forense “Es que en el departamento que, supuestamente es suyo y donde habito, según dicen, un par de semanas, no haya ninguna foto de ella, nada. Ni álbumes, ni instantáneas, nada. ¿Quién viaja a Italia y no se toma ni una foto? Y si intento reconstruir su vida quizá haya destruido sus fotos viejas antes de marcharse, pero no hay nada, ni la foto de niñez, juventud, foto del recuerdo… nada. Ni siquiera de alguien especial para ella. No hay teléfono celular tampoco ¿Quién de este siglo no tiene un móvil? No hay documentos, pasaporte, nada que indique que estuvo en Italia o si siquiera existe.”

Charlie asintió y dijo un quedo “si…”, pero mi mirada que viajaba por el cuerpo de la víctima fue atrapada por un detalle en su mano izquierda.

“Según señalan testigos la chica nunca estuvo casada cierto.”

“Cierto…” dijo Charlie.

“Pero, esa marca en su anular izquierdo parece ser de una argolla de matrimonio.”

“Lo atribuí a un anillo que quizá fue robado o se le cayó al momento de mover el cuerpo. Ya que está claro que no fue privada de la vida en ese lugar.”

“Podría ser, pero ¿Quién usa un anillo en el anular izquierdo tanto tiempo para producirle una marca por no darle el sol?”

“Sólo alguien que lo ha usado varios años.”

“Así es, y tomen en cuenta que sólo es el anular izquierdo donde se presenta. ¿Por qué no hay marcas en los demás dedos? ¿Por qué no en la mano derecha o en algún otro dedo? ¿Por qué el anular izquierdo?”

“Era una alianza de matrimonio…” la voz de Charlie adquirió un matiz de entendimiento, algo de emoción.

“De una chica que era supuestamente soltera.”

“Quien trabajaba en un club nocturno, pero no se quitaba el anillo.”

“Que además se fue a Italia sola y volvió sola.”

“Quizá se casó allá y dejó de usar el anillo cuando regresó.” Habo Fletcher “¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo fuera según sus conocidos?”

“Más de un año.”

“Pero para que la marca quedará tan visible debió de usarla mucho tiempo, prácticamente llegar a Italia y casarse, o no habría tanta diferencia en el tono de la piel.”

“Tienes razón” dijo Fletcher “Además note que la chica fue madre, pero no recientemente. No hay cicatriz de cesárea, pero las caderas se deformaron debido al parto natural. Pero como no hay señales que indiquen nada de un embarazo reciente, ni siquiera un año, ya que sus senos no presentan alteraciones ocasionadas por la lactancia reciente, yo diría que fue hace más de dos años. Aunque es común que las chicas queden embarazadas al fallar un método anticonceptivo y las que no quieran recurrir al aborto, pero tampoco quieran hacerse cargo del bebé lo den en adopción.”

“Aquí hay demasiadas cosas que no concuerdan” Charlie estaba más serio de lo normal “Bien, mencionaron que la chica se fue sola a Italia hace más de un año, sin pareja, sin hijos. Nadie mencionó que tuvo uno, pero eso puede ser normal si lo dio en adopción. Tal parece que estaba casada, pero llegó sola. Sin ningún documento que avale que partió o regreso o si acaso existe.”

“Se esforzaron en destrozarle el rostro, las piezas dentales y la huellas para quitarle su identidad… pero también se esforzaron en dejarla en un lugar conocido rodeada de personas que podrían identificarla para darle una identidad.”

“A demás, fuera del dueño del club y su _mano derecha_ nadie sabía que ella había vuelto, el departamento fue rentado por Lakesha, la contratación fue hecha por Roberth, y las demás chicas no supieron que ella había vuelto hasta la noche antes de que la encontraran. Nadie más la vio o habló con ella.”

“Sólo puede significar una cosa. Bonnie en realidad…”

“No es Bonnie…”

“Pero… ¿Quién es?” Fletch nos miró con la duda en su rostro, pero nosotros estábamos en las mismas condiciones que él.

Salimos del edificio de la morgue, Fletch iba a tratar de encontrar su identidad por medio del ADN, pero si no estaba en el sistema por algún delito no podríamos saber quién era, ya que no teníamos huellas o piezas dentales para investigar.

Íbamos en el auto llenos de dudas, lo que parecía un caso fácil con el motivo claro y el culpable cerca en alguna esquina o cantina, terminó siendo toda una maraña de hechos y probabilidades, con un cadáver no identificado.

“Y hay otra interrogante en todo esto…”

Charlie no me contestó, sólo me miró con apreciación.

“Si ella no es Bonnie… ¿Dónde está la verdadera Bonnie? Las chicas del club dicen que si la conocieron, que vivió en ese edificio, que la ropa que portaba era suya y que su color de piel y cabello coinciden con ella.”

“Quizá sigue en Italia sin saber que alguien la está dando por muerta aquí.”

“¿Quedará registro de los viajes a Italia de hace más de un año?”

“Averiguemoslo.”

Fuimos a la comisaría y nos pusimos en contacto con el sargento y el capitán, les explicamos las anomalías y las conjeturas a las que llegamos, Charlie afortunadamente no menciono mi incidente con el cubo de basura y mis emociones traicioneras. Ellos nos dieron luz verde para seguir investigando y conseguir las órdenes que fuesen necesarias para esclarecer la identidad de Star. Así que fuimos a hablar con el abogado asesor, Dave Gahan.

“Hola chicos ¿Qué se les ofrece?” Estaba en su oficina revisando papeles. Era un tipo muy apuesto, siempre con una sonrisa en su cara y siendo amable con todo el mundo, no parecía un abogado. Pero en realidad llevaba una larga lista de casos ganados, en la corte era como un chacal, no se le iba uno sin luchar con uñas y dientes para defender los casos. Dejó los papeles de lado y nos indicó que nos sentáramos, cruzó sus manos sobre el escritorio presentándonos completa atención.

“Veras Dave” Charlie comenzó a hablar mirándolo directamente a los ojos y con una voz extremadamente suave en un tono muy íntimo “Tenemos un caso que nos está dando problemas, Martin tiene todos los datos recabados” le pase el folder con todo y los permisos del Capitán y Sargento, le dimos unos minutos para que leyera lo suficiente, por lo menos lo técnico “Como ves no tiene ni pies ni cabeza ese asesinato, el modus operandi, el motivo y ya ni siquiera la identidad de la víctima.”

“Creemos que no es Bonnie Robinson la asesinada. Pero, no sabemos quién está en estos momentos en la morgue ni donde este la verdadera Bonnie” sus ojos hazel profundos y serenos me miraron con un descaro total.

“Bien, esto es muy confuso ¿Qué es lo que necesitan de mi concretamente?” al decir esto miró a Charlie de una forma indiscreta y con una ligera sonrisa.

“Necesitamos entrar de nuevo al departamento y los permisos para llevarnos todo lo que necesitemos, además del acceso al registro de Bonnie Robinson y de aduana para confirmar su salida y entrada del país.”

“Denlo por hecho, denme unos minutos.”

“Bien.”

Nos levantamos y salimos de la oficina, Charlie y Dave estrecharon las manos y se sonrieron, cuando estreche mi mano con la de Dave me sonrió amistosamente, pero no de la forma en que le sonreía a Charlie.

Cuando fuimos hacia nuestros escritorios y dejamos la copia del folder yo me desplome en mi asiento, dejando que mi cabeza cayera hacia atrás y me tape la cara con las manos soltando un suspiro.

“Te diría” escuche a Charlie “Que todos los casos son así de difíciles y que no tiene nada fuera de lo común, que la frustración que sientes es sólo por ser tu primer caso, pero no. No es así. No voy a mentirte. No sé en qué jodido asunto nos estamos metiendo. Y no, mi primer caso no fue así, fue una riña de borrachos donde uno apuñalo al otro. Pero estaba tan ebrio que se cayó y se provocó una herida él solo, así que llamo a la ambulancia… un caso fácil. Pero, uno así de difícil, me cuesta recordarlo ahora.”

“Gracias es reconfortante.” dije con sarcasmo “Toma” escuche el sonido de un objeto caer sobre el escritorio “Te hace falta, aún tenemos mucho que hacer aquí.” paso una de sus manos por mis alborotados rizos, que no conseguía tener controlados por más de unas horas. Me acomode en el asiento e inhale el aroma fuerte del café, para después probarlo, estaba caliente, pero no demasiado, sentía que era como un trago de vida para mis cansados mente y cuerpo, si los vampiros eran verdaderos, debían sentir un alivio y placer semejantes al probar la sangre y sentirse revitalizados por ella.

“Ey” escuche una voz familiar “El Sargento me dijo que tienen un caso difícil” levante mi mirada, era Joakim Larsson _Joey _otro detective de homicidios, la pareja de John Levén, quien recientemente había sido ascendido a Sargento por el Capitan Vince Clarke. “¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?”

“Aquí tienes” Charlie le paso el folder “A decir verdad necesito que me concretes una cita con tu contacto de la aduana, para saber si Bonnie Robinson salió y entro del país, como lo dicen los testigos.”

“Claro” Joey ojeaba el folder mientras tecleaba unos números en el teléfono y se ponía la bocina en el oído.

“Que hay” saludo un sonriente Andy Bell, otro detective, ex pareja del actual Capitán Clarke, un excelente investigador ya veterano, como Clarke, que ahora de dedicaba mas a trabajo de escritorio sobretodo investigación informática “Clarke me dijo que necesitaban apoyo con algo” sus ojos azules se posaron en mi de forma juguetona mientras se sentaba sobre el escritorio, yo le sonreí de forma juguetona también, tenía ese aire de familiaridad conmigo ya que fue quien me preparo en lo concerniente a investigaciones cuando llegue.

“Mira esto” le dijo Joey pasándole el folder.

“Gracias chicos, Andy necesito que me ayudes a investigar en la red y el sistema todo lo que puedas sobre Bonnie Robinson, que era bailarina exótica en el club _noche roja_ hasta hace año y medio, y que supuestamente viajo a Italia en ese periodo de tiempo y volvió hace unas semana.” Charlie le hablaba desde su escritorio.

“Claro.”

“También en los registros del hospital de maternidad y orfanatos” dije y todos voltearon a verme, yo mire a Charlie “Según Fletcher fue madre hace más de dos años aproximadamente, no hay testigos de que conservará al bebé, pero el hospital deberá tener registro de su entrada y salida de este, quizá hasta del proceso del embarazo. Quizá en los orfanatos no tengamos suerte, pero, si nadie a adoptado al bebé en caso de haber sobrevivido, ya que aunque no lo contemplamos antes el bebé pudo nacer muerto y por eso la madre no dio registro de él, pero en caso de estar vivo y en el orfanato, puede que podamos comparar su ADN con el de la víctima para ligarlo a Bonnie o desligarlo de esta. Si es que lo llevo y no lo dejo a las puertas de una iglesia.”

“Todos me miraron con asombro, pero Andy me miro más con cierto orgullo, después de todo él me entreno.”

“¡Bien pensado Novato!” me alentó Charlie, yo me sonroje.

“Bien, me alegra que tengamos sangre fresca en el departamento.” el Sargento entro y se sentó en el escritorio de Joey, quien ya había terminado la llamada telefónica y sostenía un papel con su característica letra en él.

Todos nos pusimos a hacer lo que faltaba del papeleo e investigación, Andy tecleaba como loco mientras Joey y el Sargento Levén revisaban por enésima vez los papeles del folder.

Había otro miembro de apoyo en el equipo, su nombre es Imai Hisashi, es Psicólogo, pero sólo acudimos a él al momento de las entrevistas, iríamos de nuevo al club, después de ir al departamento de Star, así que él nos acamparía al día siguiente al club.

“Muy bien Novato, es hora de irnos. Mañana será un día muy largo y hay que dormir. Tenemos que ir a la aduana con el contacto de Joey, al departamento y al Club, además de a la morgue a ver que más nos puede decir Fletcher “Me dijo Charlie levantándose de su asiento.”

“Sí.”

Me sentía muy cansado física y mentalmente como para contestarle algo más. Camine como zombie detrás de él hasta los locker para cambiarme de ropa y tomar mis cosas.

Ya era tarde cuando salimos y nos despedimos de los demás.

“¿Tienes cómo irte?” yo no tenía auto aún.

“Pediré un taxi.”

“Deja, yo te llevo.” mi departamento estaba a una desviación de diez minutos del de Charlie, así que no le vi tanto problema y estaba tan cansado, caería en coma al tan sólo tocar la almohada.

“Ya hemos llegado, dijo Charlie.” abrí los ojos, ni siquiera note que los había cerrado, parece que no necesitaba de la almohada para perder el conocimiento. “Me quede dormido…” dije lo obvio aun somnoliento y medio perdido en la irrealidad y sopor del sueño.

“No me digas” se rio “Comenzaste a roncar a penas cerraste la puerta.”

“Qué pena… hoy no ha sido mi día.”

“Tranquilo, todos somos diferentes y reaccionamos de diferentes maneras. Te diré que por el incidente del vomito creí que no estabas hecho para este trabajo, pero, todas tus conjeturas son muy buenas, sabes hacia donde guiar la investigación y bajo qué motivos, tienes muchísimo potencial, sólo debes controlar más tus emociones, pero tienes gran instinto y la capacidad de ver las cosas desde distintos ángulos. Vas bien Novato.”

“Gracias…” no pude evitar sonreír y emocionarme. A decir verdad Charlie era a quien yo más admiraba del departamento, siempre tan estregado al trabajo, tan meticuloso. Quería agradarle, de verdad. Él me sonrió y paso de nuevo su mano por mi cabello.

“Hasta mañana Novato.”

“Hasta mañana Charlie.” tome mis cosas de debajo del asiento y salí del auto rumbo a mi departamento. Al llegar y abrir la puerta lo primero que me recibió fue mi gato _Luig_i un gato de pelo gris y ojos azules.

Maullaba feliz a mí alrededor. Cerré la puerta y la asegure, después acaricie al felino y le serví croquetas en su plato y le cambie el agua y limpie su caja de arena. 

Me lave las manos pero, no me apetecía cenar nada, así que me fui a dormir. Charlie tenía razón, mañana sería un día aún más pesado. Puse la alarma y deje mi móvil cargándose en el buró a mi lado. Cerré los ojos esperando el descanso que te da el dormir.

**Continuará…**


End file.
